1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to a device which allows the user to answer a doorbell from a remote location. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for utilizing a telephone for response to a doorbell and a system integrating an intercom located near a doorbell switch into the telephone system.
2. BACKGROUND
The present invention addresses several problems. Consider first, by way of example, a scenario wherein a two worker household leaves their residence unattended during a large percentage of the day. Such households often experience difficulties in receiving deliveries from mail carriers and couriers. They also leave their belongings unguarded for long periods of time making them vulnerable to burglars. The present invention allows for receipt of such deliveries and provides an additional measure of protection against intruders in the form of a deterrent. Intruders who would attempt to break into a residence often will ring the doorbell as a check to see if anyone is home before attempting to gain illegal entry. If no reply to the doorbell is received, the intruder is able to determine that no one is home and may proceed with a crime with a high likelihood of success. The present invention may make this scenario less likely.
Consider also a family with children in school who arrive at home before parents. If a child forgets to take his or her key to school, he or she might be stranded outside the home in possibly inclement weather or other danger without any way to contact family or friends for help. This is especially the case in rural areas where nearby neighbors may be out of walking distance. The present invention can also be used to provide a solution for this problem.
The present invention is also useful in allowing a neighbor to more closely monitor a house while a family is away on vacation. Also, the present invention allows the elderly and handicapped to more readily respond to a doorbell.
In addition, the present invention allows ease of verification of the authenticity of delivery and repair persons and the like. For example, often intruders will disguise themselves as delivery or repair persons to gain simplified access to a property. For example, a person dressed as a service man might wish to gain access to a back yard to secure less obvious entry to a house. The present invention, by integration of the telephone system with a mechanism for responding to a doorbell, makes it simple to verify that a service person has been dispatched to the area. This verification can be carried out prior to allowing the access and without the knowledge of the perpetrator.
After consideration of the present invention, those skilled in the art will recognize many similar scenarios which lend themselves to use of the present invention.
It is known in the field of security systems to provide for an automatic dialing system which automatically calls to alert a police department, security company or owner by telephone if a break-in has occurred. However, such systems are only marginally useful in deterring a break-in by virtue of a deterrent effect. Such systems are not able to perform such tasks as respond to delivery persons and the like.
It is also known to provide for remote answering of a telephone by use of telephone answering machines which include a taper recorder with prerecorded message which is given to a caller. The caller may then leave a message if he or she desires which can be played back later to avoid missing telephone calls. Telephone companies and PBX manufacturers also provide call forwarding service so that the user's telephone calls will be automatically forwarded to another location if no one is present to answer a call personally. These devices also fall short of providing the functionality of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,737 to Carleson relates to a home security system which provides a simulation of a barking dog which may be actuated by a doorbell. U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,973 to Sandidge provides an integrated home signal system which automatically reduces the volume of televisions and the like in response to a doorbell, or telephone and rings a chime associated with the doorbell and telephone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,238 to Kollin uses a sensing device to detect the sound that a telephone or doorbell produces and generates a light signal to assist the hearing impaired. U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,675 to Cohn describes a doorbell actuated television security system which turns on a television and intercom system responsive to ringing of a doorbell. U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,193 to Levinson et al. relates to a remote controlled doorbell in which actuation of the doorbell switch causes a radio transmitter to transmit a signal to a remote radio receiver to alert a person to the fact that the doorbell switch has been actuated.
The present invention provides features and versatility which are not contemplated by the above devices as will be appreciated after consideration of the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.